


Shades of compromise

by Like_a_banana



Series: Shades of compromise [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bilingual Characters, Biracial Character, Bisexual Male Character, English, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Italian, Lemon, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance Novel, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_banana/pseuds/Like_a_banana
Summary: chapters posted every Wednesday^thats a lie I started school again and have zero time. it's this or sleepWhen Loki (age 19) meets his dad's intern for the summer (Cy age 24) the two immediately spark. They brush it off as a simple crush, a summer fling.. this is the story of how they fall in love and build the love. smut starts chapter 7
Series: Shades of compromise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034946
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Where it all starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story my friend and I have been developing over the past 5 months- be careful with our baby- they're very special to us. please feel free to comment suggestions, corrections or anything of the sort

The soft breeze danced through the open windows of the Italian villa, caressing the lace curtains that stood in the young adults bedroom. Carrying the sweet smell of desserts throughout the building, awaiting the new arrival who would be approaching at any time. After becoming the home's of birds for the spring, the fresh peach and apricot trees stood stoically and alone in their place. Everything was perfect, from the weather down to the quietness of the chirping crickets as if they too wanted to impress their new guest. The only one who didn't seem go really care about impressions was the teenager who stood perched upon the balcony, overlooking the front of the house. Staying in his usual attire of swimming shorts and an oversized grey jumper that was obviously too big for him, from the way the neckline reached halfway to his shoulder on one side.

Plus Loki had just come from being at the pool with a friend of his, so Loki didn't even think he had any time to get ready. The setting sun had already started to help him look more presentable however, slowly drying the curly dark brown strands and chlorine drenched shorts. The clinking sounds of plates and cutlery grabbed the brunettes attention, causing him to become distracted and wonder what they would be having for dinner. Silently hoping their guest would join them instead of recovering from his flight. Loki found that it would be much easier to get to know them now instead of in the morning when he is tired and obviously annoyed from being woken up by the sounds of nature.

Exciting the balcony, the teen entered his bedroom, trailing droplets of water on his way to the closet. Slipping on boxers and a pair of high waisted blue loose fit jeans, loki hung the swim shorts on the bathtub faucet to dry, and upon knowing he would be shouted down by his parents once the stranger arrived, he wandered downstairs and outside to the kitchen to help the cooks set up the dining table outside for the time being.

As cy got off the plane he already knew this summer was about to be an interesting one. He loved the look of Italy already and the only thing he had seen was the airport. He had the amazing opportunity to live with a family on a beautiful villa with a professor he had admired for so long. Cy was a graduate student wanting to learn more about philosophy. He walked through the airport to the taxi station and hoped the ride wouldn't be too expensive. The professor had offered to drive him from the airport to the villa but he had refused, he didn't want to be too much of a burden.

The man was wearing a baby blue button down shirt and some blue faded jeans. He wanted to look somewhat presentable yet comfortable for the plane ride, to him first impressions were very important. He relied on first impressions so that he could have people like him from the start. As soon as he had gotten into the taxi he had gotten out his phone to do some last minute reading on the professor he was staying with to make sure he knew everything he could about the man.

As the taxi drove on he looked out the window, the drive was about an hour and a half seeing as the villa was in the middle of nowhere. He watched the sun get lower and lower as he put in headphones, listening to music as he looked out the window. By the time he got to the home the sky was a beautiful orange. He got out and paid the driver, which was not as expensive as he had thought it would be. He got his bags out and stood looking at the large house..

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a middle aged man coming up to him. He greeted the professor and was ushered inside. As he was being led in he caught a glimpse of a body on the balcony, beautiful curly hair and wow what an a- he didn't know the professor had a kid- or at least he guessed that was the man's offspring- He walked inside and was shown to what would be his room, he had just missed the other by a minute. He saw that his room was joined to another by a foor and peeked in, the room was somewhat messy with sheet music and destroyed paintbrushes that were scattered around the bedroom trash bin from his failed throwing attempts. Cy didn't see anyone in there so he just closed the door, he put his stuff down and went downstairs to where he was told dinner would be served.

The sound of tires pulling up to the home had echoed through the home so by that point everyone knew Cy was there now. Honestly not having been prepared to meet the man one on one Loki had all but ran into the kitchen to help with dinner, his mother teasing him about it. 

Loki took his seat at the dinner table when dinner was done being prepared. Taking his seat loki smiled charmingly as his father placed a greeting kiss against his cheek and taking the seat across from him, Loki's mother taking the seat beside her husband. An array of foods were laid across the wooden table, ranging from fresh fruits to sweet pastries, having a light dinner because of tomorrow's heavy breakfast. Hairy lights and garden lanterns scattered the orchard, providing light for the darkening atmosphere. The crickets and night time insects had now fully woken, providing their own sort of music for the family and their guest. The seat next to Loki was always empty when it was just the three of them, as well as the other two ends of the table. He wondered where the guest would decide to sit.

The brunette glanced over his shoulder upon hearing another set of feet enter the the dining area, now finally managing to get a good look at him after not being able to before he quietly observed for a moment, snapping out of his thoughts when his gather perked up. 

"Cy this is Loki my son. Loki, Cy." Samuel the professor introduced the two, causing loki to smile sighting, outstretching his hand for the other to shake. "Its nice to meet you Cy" he greeted politely, deciding this guy deserved at least a good impression from Loki


	2. "A little summer fling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cy and Loki finally make eye contact and its clear to see this is the beginning of a wonderful thing historians would call "they were just roommates"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be split in two because it's so long- I'm sorry

Cy came out into the outside dining area and immediately saw all he food, he had forgotten to get food before getting in the plane and was now extremely hungry. He looked around at everything and watched the trees sway in the wind. He smelled the fresh air mixed with the pastries and almost melted. He grinned at how amazing he felt right now- cy had what most would consider a perfect smile though traditionally it was viewed as crooked simply because of how it tilted up to the left. Though that grin quickly faded when he saw Loki look over his shoulder.

His grin did not fade because he didn't like the way the boy looked, quite the opposite actually. He was so stunned by the boys appearance he almost forgot how to breathe. He couldn't take his eyes away from Lokis deep brown pools of chocolate, they looked so magical amd warm and Cy would willingly stare into them forever. He finally snapped out of his trance when the professor introduced the boy to him.

Cy nodded and shook Lokis hand firmly, trying to show the boy that he's strong and can definable pick him up if needed .. that can't be said in a handshake can it..?  
He realised Loki had said something and nodded "it's very nice to meet you as well Loki" he smiled at him and thought he was being sneaky when he checked the boy out. He let go of his hand when he had realised he had held it a few seconds longer than socially acceptable. He decided to sit beside him and hoped to anything holy that Loki didn't feel uncomfortable with how long his gaze had rested on him. He looked at the food and then up at the mother, greeting her as well. He didn't know if he was allowed to just take food at this point.

Loki had a similar reaction to looking into Cys eyes for the first time though this boy needed to look up more to do so. He met cys gaze with one of admiration as they shook hands, hoping that both his parents and the other wouldn't notice the way he was hesitant to let go of his hand and look away. Snapping out of the trance he was placed in he cleared his throat quietly, moving to take food and noticing Cy only moved to get food as well when Loki did. 

Loki was always one to bring yo some sort of conversation during mealtimes, even if it was some silly question. He simply didn't like sitting in silence, it was weird to him. The only time the family was ever quiet around each other was when the cooks would argue and they would attempt to listen in. And now with a new topic of conversation sat next to him, the brunette looked over, wracking his brain got a question. He wanted Cy to feel comfortable and join into conversation, knowing his parents could be pretty intimidating. 

The next question was mostly for himself, he wanted to find a way to get to know Cy more, especially after seeing exactly how attractive the man is. He bit his lip as thoughts flooded his head of the two walking along the river, the market, the beach, the small lake he called his own, they could take the bikes and spend the entire day. He stopped his thoughts and blurted "Do you want me to show you around tomo-" 

Cy had waited for Loki to speak, having also been gazing at the man. He cut him off with a "oh yes definitely" before even hearing where Loki wanted to go- as long as it was with Loki, cy didn't care. "Sorry for cutting you off I just.. yes. I really want you to show me around" he smiled at the man before packing his plate with food and beginning to eat. "No need to apologize" loki responded sweetly with a chuckle "we can leave after breakfast if you'd like? Spend the day out?" He suggested to which Cy almost immediately responded "yeah that sounds great! I'd love to spend the day with you, itll give me time to get to know you better" he grinned at the Male and took a drunk of apricot juice from the table, making a noise he coulg not describe and hoped the boy didn't hear at how delicious the liquid was "this tastes good...what is it?" He asked He had no idea where the boy wanted to take him but he was already so entranced by Loki he would probably say yes to almost anything just to spend more time with him. He then realised one big mistake he had made. he had never asked the others age "oh um.. may I ask got old you are?" he tried to sound as polite as he could as he checked the boys age to make sure everything was legal. He didn't wanna be caught drooling over a minor Loki had already turned back to his meal, the brunette soon finished eating, after having a large lunch he couldn't eat much dinner. Leaning back in his seat Loki relaxed back in his chair with a glass of apricot juice in his hand, his eyes had found themselves gazing down into the orange liquid while he quietly daydreamed about possible scenarios that would happen tomorrow. All of them ending happily of course.. maybe some happier than others but Loki was quick to throw those away. Deciding to leave them for another time "Hm? Of I'm nineteen" he replied once being snapped out of his daydream, looking back at Cy "what about you?" He asked honestly not knowing anything about the other. Despite having helped pick him out with his parents. While waiting for a response to his question he took the chance to check the Male out. He hoped Cy wouldnt find him creepy and become uncomfortable. Though be only stayed gazing at his face. Taking in the heavenly features of the other, wanting nothing more than to gently caress the skin with his fingers and lips. Now Loki was starting to get carried away- having to distract himself by sitting up and picking up finger food, eating while he waited. 'Oh thank God' was the only thought going through the man's head at the answer. He grinned "I'm 24" he answered. He was okay with a few years difference as long as the other was. And the boy was allowed to do anything he wanted at that age anyway. He's legal in all of Europe. He saw Loki check him out and smirked slightly, smiling to himself as he took a drink of the juice. Groaning slightly "okay seriously what do you put in this? It's too good to just be juice" he joked softly Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the others reaction to apricot juice, finding it quite adorable. He didn't even hear the question about the juice, not meaning to be rude by not answering but just not having heard. All that was going through his mind was the two of them making out passionately in the grass. He nodded at the response to Cys age and thought about it- he didn't see anything wrong with five years and plus they were both of legal age so what was the harm with a little summer fling


	3. Polka dots and flirtations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the last chapter because it was running a little long

Nodding slightly in response to cys age, Loki thought about the age gap for a moment. He didn't see anything wrong with five years, plus they were both of legal age so what was the harm in a little summer fling?

"E succo di albicocca" he answered, the Italian accent becoming more prominent as he spoke it. The Italian quickly realised that the other probably had no clue what he had just said so he translated "shit sorry- its apricot juice". Feeling a grape hit the side of his face he turned to his father who jokingly scolded him for swearing. Throwing the grape back, loki laughed and rolled his eyes. "I apologize papa" be simply responded before turning his attention back to Cy. At this point Cy was blushing, it seems that Cy really likes the way Loki sounds when he's speaking Italian. After the boy had spoken his native tongue his accent became much more noticable and wow was it hot. The older man cleared his throat and took another drink of the juice. 

"You know how to ride a bike yes?" He asked, hoping that he did. It was an incredibly long walk to and from the places he had in mind tomorrow and knowing himself, he would instantly start complaining. And he didn't want to do that to their guest just yet. Cy had spaced out yet again. He knew that if somehow the boy took interest in him, If he had the courage to ask him if he liked men.. if he could just have the guys to do anything about it.. he knew it would only be a summer fling, and yet he wanted it so bad. "Yes I know how to ride a bike" he nodded "it's one of my preferred modes of transportation" he leaned back in his chair a bit, laughing softly. He looked over at Loki "well it's not but- I do know how to ride" being done with eating. He looked around as the sun went further down, the day turning into night right before his eyes.. Placing the glass back on the table Loki felt his heart warm at the others laugh. Butterflies rushing through his stomach momentarily. The italian was shocked at how he was feeling at the moment, never having felt this way about somebody else he had just met before. Yes the Italian has had lots of past partners but it usually took him a while to warm up to them. With Cy, loki felt like he could say anything and do anything. He felt free. The parents could already see what was happening. They already knew Lokis gay and had no problem with that. They knew Loki was confident enough to ask Cy his preference but they also knew Loki would never out someone so the boy held back. "So where are we going? Tomorrow I mean? If you dont wanna say that's fine but just tell me what to wear.. wouldnt want to end up by a lawyer without swim shorts.. yould end up having to see my polka dot boxers" he joked. Loki laughed at that and with a shrug of his shoulders suggested "well you know there's always the option to skinny dip instead" he waited a moment before a serious reply "but yes I would wear swimming shorts and a tee shirt. It's meant to be hot tomorrow." He smiled Feeling someone ruffle his hair, Loki smiled at the cook as she collected the empty plates. Observing his parents as their conversation died out, indicating they were ready for bed. Saying their goodnights to the two and heading off. Leaving cy and Loki to themselves. Loki stayed sat there silently for a few more moments, brown eyes observing the disappearing sun. The orange and red hues disintegrating into mixes of dark blue black. It wasn't fully dark outside yet though the glowing fairy lights and garden lanterns lit up the orchard and the exterior of the home. Yawning quietly Loki sat up, looking over at the Englishman next to him "So I'm off to bed, are you coming?" He asked, not meaning to sound so suggestive. When Loki spoke Cy decided to turn to him, the light from the lanterns lighting up the boy beautifully. The two made eye contact. Cy looked into the man's beautiful brown eyes, wanting to get lost in those dark pools of chocolate. Cy blushed a bit and looked away from his eyes, instead looking at the boys lips, then realised that was a bad idea and looked at his eyes again. "I- I.. Lo- loki... is that a suggestion? That's.. that is pretty bold of you" he stuttered nervously at the going off to bed comment The brunette followed the others gaze, his cheeks flushing a light pink when he realised the other was looking at his lips. It looked like he was asking for a kiss- he proceeded to act like normal, pretending like he wasn't currently trying to calm his racing heart. As much as he wanted to copy the movements, Loki managed to keep his eyes on Cys despite him already growing hungry for a kiss. Cy noticed the slight picking up and wondered if the others heart was pounding as fast as his own. He saw the boy flush and wondered if it was because the boy liked him back. He never flirted- cy was more shy when it came to relationships. Never in his life had he been the one to ask for a kiss. He was usually so calm and collected but this boy... he sparked sometbjgn inside him The Italian would usually be much more confident with his actions, but there was something about the other male that made him feel flustered. The pinkness of his cheeks only darkened when he realised what he had said, "oh! No spiacente.. I mean sorry!" He chuckled nervously before clearing his throat to try and regain at least a bit of confidence. And it surprisingly worked. Pushing his seat out from the table, loki stood up, slowly looking down at Cy up and down, a light smirk rested on his lips while he shrugged. "Well i mean, It can be more than just a suggestion if you want" he teased "but anyways I'm off to bad. Goodnight amore" he smiled, acting normal as he simply walked inside. Cys blush only worsened af the man's words, at least now he knew there was a chance... he went upstairs as well after cooling down and closed the door that joined them so the other could have some privacy. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Letting his mind wanted to the boy just a few feet away with nothing but a door separating them


	4. languages and excuses

In the morning Cy had ended up on his side facing the door and snoring softly. He wasn't very loud but still able to be heard. He had felt warm throughout the night and was now without a shirt and simply in his polka dot boxes. He groaned as he woke up, looking around wondering where he was... 

"Where... OH SHIT-" he yelped as he saw a spider on the bed frame when he looked up. He was used to the cleanliness of London life, not having to worry too much about spiders and bugs in his apartment. As he began waking up more he heard the crickets and bugs from outside the window as he laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling. He had by now calmed down from the spider thing and was just laying there.. soon falling back asleep and snoring softly 

Through the screeching Cy was doing about the spider Loki somehow managed to stay asleep. In the morning Loki woke up laying on his stomach, the sheets that were previously neatly on top of him were now thrown to the other side of the bed. His hand becoming numb from being underneath his head and pillow for who knows how long. He groaned tiredly, the males eyes fluttering open to his usual view of the ajar window, glad the sun was over on the other side of the house so he didn't get blinded by the sun every morning.

Rolling onto his back, the italian stretched his arms and legs momentarily, desperately not wanting to get up, though he knew his mother would probably murder him if he missed yet another breakfast. Sliding off the comfortable mattress, loki made his way to the bathroom, not really bothered to lock the doors. He quietly chilled at the fact he could hear cys snores from the bathroom, honestly finding them quite cute. He just hoped he didn't talk in his sleep like Loki himself does, he had been told that it's incredibly annoying and terrifying at the best of times. Grabbing his toothbrush, loki brushed his teeth while he quickly picked some clothes from the closet. Throwing his dark blue swimming shorts and an oversized black and white striped short sleeved shirt onto the bed to her changed into. 

Loki knew he was ready just in time, being able to hear the low him of chatter that radiated down the hallway from his parents talking. Loki couldn't lie when he would say he forgot Cy was in there for a few moments.. or at least that's what he would use as an excuse to sneak a peek at the man - choosing not to because that would be quite creepy. He sighed and knocked on the door, going for the less creepy route "breakfast should be ready soon. I'll see you down there" he added, hoping Cy was awake to hear that. 

Grabbing the backpack he was going to use for their trip today, loki wandered downstairs. Instantly going outside to sit at the half set up dining table.

Cy heard the knock to his door and startled awake, sitting up and realizing he had fallen back asleep. He looked around and groaned, he rubbed his eyes of the sleep and went to his luggage, he got dressed in some swim shorts underneath sweatpants and a tee shirt, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and other things. He then headed downstairs to try to find where the food was. He finally found them and smiled, sitting down beside Loki he realised he didn't brush his hair and ran his hand through it, somehow flattening it a bit.

Loki saw Cy and smiled, watching him sit down and wishing he could be the one who's hand gets to go through that hair. He put some stuff on his plate and smiled at the man "buongiorno" loki smiled, guessing that he at least knew what goodmorning was. "That was goodmorning right?" Cy asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The Italian turned back to the food, planning a small breakfast and lunch for today, mostly because he was always annoyed when he didn't eat much dinner and got hungry in the middle of the night. Silently tucking into a few pancakes for the time being. The normal breakfast chatter soon picking up, loki and his father making joking digs at one another, his mother simply trying to speak about the new German book she had been reading recently. The usual. "A german book? So... how many languages do you guys speak?" He was genuinely curious. And realizing that either way he would be the weakest link seeing as he only knew basic Spanish from his mom.. English being his main language. 

Loki honestly felt bad for their summer guests during mealtimes, it got pretty chaotic. Especially when family friends and distant relatives came around, which was almost every day. He wouldnt be surprised if his friends randomly turned up tonight and had dinner with them. No one would be surprised, well apart from Cy.

The mother answered instead of Loki. "Ah well we know quite a lot due to how much we travel. There's; English, italian, german, French and Lokis currently trying to learn Latin and spanish." She answered, causing Lokis cheeks to blush a bit darker, cy blushing as well realizing that if loki were to meet cys mom they could speak spanish. 

A nervous chuckle left Loki as he looked down at his pancakes, picking at his food "I heard schools like it when you know a bunch of languages so" he shrugged "the more the better" he honestly fought it embarrassing to let people know they could fluently speak all of these languages.

Cy nodded and tried a little test of sexuality.. "wow I bet knowing that many languages helps you get the ladies huh?" He raised a brow.. secretly hoping the man would correct him and say 'gentlemen' instead. Cy honestly found it kinda got that the man knew that many languages. He blushed and looked done into his coffee as he quickly brushed away the thoughts of the man beside him saying some pretty dirty things in any of those languages. 

Loki chuckled at the comment, smiling at the blush. "Oh sure does. The men too" he answered, not being afraid to say anything in front of his parents. They were incredibly accepting and obviously didn't care about who he was with, as long as he was being safe and happy. Well, it wasn't like he exactly tried to hide his feelings for both genders. So they pretty much knew before he did himself.

Loki smirked as he saw that Cy was somehow still blushing, the older man, noticing the smirk and rubbed his cheeks, trying to get his circulation back in order "sorry uh .. part Asian, part British... some sort of percentage latino..the sun ...my paleness.. i- it makes me red..?" He tried as a lame excuse, none of that making sense. Loki trying to stifle a laugh, not believing it at all. He checked cy out, now knowing where the british accent was from. 

For once the smaller male finished his meal quite quick, leaning back on his chair like he usually did with a white ceramic mug filled with coffee in hand, patiently waiting for Cy to finish his breakfast. Cy finished a little after Loki and looked at him "okay... so where are we off to?" He asked.

"Ah well that's for me to know and for you to find out. It's a surprise remember, I've already given you enough hints with the swimming shorts." He explained before getting up, rushing around the table to press light farewell kisses to his parents cheeks.

"Yep. And I've got swim shorts under my pants." Cy stood when the man did and stood awkwardly as the man kissed his parents cheeks. 

"Come on then slow poke" he grinned, walking back into the house to grab the mostly empty backpack that he left in the kitchen. Taking two bottles of water out of the fridge and placing them in the bag before swinging the straps onto his shoulders. Brushing his hands through the brunette strands, loki waited for Cy to catch up before he walked around the house to the bikes leaning against the house.

Cy followed the boy into the house after saying goodbye to the parents. He followed Loki outside to the bikes, he saw the boy took one and grabbed one as well. He got on when Loki did and then they were off


	5. hidden spots and accidental dates part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cy and Loki travel to the city, spend time together, get some ice cream... sounds like a date to me

The route to the city was nothing short of beautiful. Fields of grass as far as the eye could see, flowers that threatened to take over the foot path and small lakes and ponds that scattered the area, some more hidden than others. As the two men slowly began to close in on their destination Loki slowed down so he was now cycling next to the taller. “do you want to go to the market or the square first?” he asked, “if you have any money on you, you can buy some stuff in both places” he added with a light shrug as he continued to pedal.  
Cy heard the man and looked over at him with a smile “quit looking back, its dangerous... and yes I have my wallet with me.” he chuckled at the boy, he had looked away for a second to admire the beautiful view and almost rode into a tree. He laughed it off “my point exactly, don’t be like me. Also, you’re the guide shouldn’t you know where to go first?” he kept pedaling after the man and once in a while looked around at the view. He stupidly decided to reach down at one point when he saw an especially beautiful flower which could have made him crash but somehow did not. He put the flower in his breast pocket for later, saving it for when they got to the city so he can give it to the boy.   
Loki had not seen when the man had almost crashed though did hear him calling turning his head dangerous, so he kept his head forward. Because of not looking back again he missed the other man taking the flower. He slowed a bit so they were side by side “alright then we can go to the market first, its quite busy during this time so stay close… or you can hold my hand if you can’t keep up with me” he casually suggested with a smile. Continuing to cycle until he saw the marker was close. Once they were close enough Loki hopped off the bike, walking alongside it upon hitting the paved road.   
Cy nodded at the hand holding suggestion with a smile. He wondered what the mans hand felt like… was his skin smooth…? He almost rode into a ditch this time. He had to swerve again and by that point he had seen that Loki had stopped. He got off the bike as well and walked beside him. He bit hie lip as he tried to think of some way to ask to hold his hand.   
The main market was nothing short of mesmerising. It was busy to say the least, but the aroma of food and incense made it somehow relaxing. Stalls of a variety of objects lined the walls while off fairy lights and lanterns connected the small businesses. Plus, it was a large open space, so it was not cramped. Loki needed to buy new paints anyway, so he was glad they came here first. He glanced at cy to make sure he was still with him before carefully sliding past a few people to get to a certain stall. Paying the cashier, the right amount, Loki placed the new watercolor paints in his backpack after thanking them. Turning back to the other male, he smiled warmly, “do you want to get anything? There’s pretty much anything you could think of here”  
Cy looked around at everything, following behind the man and taking in the sights and smells and all that. He grinned at Loki “everything looks so pretty… not as pretty as you though” he mumbled as he looked away, seeing different foods and such “is that why you didn’t want me to eat a big breakfast? Oh! I almost forgot” he smiled and then saw the man had gotten paints. “an artist? I saw this movie once… ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ was one of the quotes I believe. He laughed lightly and hoped the boy had seen titanic at least once… They were a few steps away from the paint booth and he stopped the boy “for you” he took the flower out of his pocket and held it out to him  
Loki took the flower from cy and kept hold of it, not wanting to risk squashing it in his pocket. It made his heart warm, the same with his now darker blushing cheeks because of the sweet gesture. He looked up from the small flower when he heard the man and thought for a moment “titanic?” he asked with a slight but cute tilt of his head “would you like me to paint you like one of my French girls?” he teased with a light smirk.   
Cy blushed when the boy had guessed the movie correctly and stuttered for words. Well now the other knew he wanted him in that way… “I… I mean… if you want… I wouldn’t mind…” he looked down at his feet before looking around for a way to escape. Cy saw someone selling notebooks with recycled paper and blank covers, hoping to ask Loki to paint it for him so he could have a memory of the other for when he went back home. He went over and bought one with cyan colored paper and then came back over to Loki “now I have something to write my notes in- you know- for class or um… I honestly don’t know I just thought it was pretty” he blushed and looked down.  
Loki stayed where he was stood, patiently waiting for the other to return before he moved on to anything else. Though it was easy for something to distract him, so it was hard to stay in place. “ah speaking of writing stuff… pops said you can start work on editing some stuff tomorrow. He is writing some book and needs you in all your modern ‘able to work computers’ glory to read from a fresh perspective” he repeated his father’s message.  
Cy smiled when he noticed the man had just been holding the flower and stopped, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder to get him to stop as well, he took the flower for a moment and slipped it behind the boy’s ear, the curly hair helping keep the flower in place. The boy looked so cute cy could melt.   
Loki’s smile brightened upon the other placing the flower behind his ear, “thank you” he thanked the man “right, come on I want ice cream.” While one hand gripped the bike, Loki gently took Cy’s hand with his free one and led him to his favorite ice cream parlor. The simple flavor of vanilla resonating in his mind, along with the inner screams that he was holding the others hand for the first time.   
Cy nodded as the boy said he wanted ice cream and gasped as his hand was held. He was also screaming internally at that and could not even think of ice cream now. Though if he were to choose… pistachio ice cream was always a good choice. He smiled as the boy accepted his flower and watched him from the corner of his eye, not wanting to look creepy for looking at him too long. He wondered yet again if the boy liked him, wondered if he would be allowed to kiss him if they got a private moment  
The Italian loved the effect he had on the other, his heart melting every time cy blushed, bit his lip, stumbled on his words or looked down all because of something Loki said or did. “you’re too cute” he smiled with a light chuckle “well whenever you have a break from whatever work you have to do just come find me and Ill paint you” he added casually, trying to find more excuses to spend time with the man. Walking to the parlor, Loki hesitantly let go of the man’s hand so he could prop the bike up next to the building. There was no need to lock it up, the crime rates were so low here that nobody even thought of stealing a simple bike. Walking into the parlor, the male glanced back at the other. “what do you want? Ill order for you” he smiled, patiently waiting for his answer

“I-I’m not cute” Cy huffed softly and laughed a bit “and ill keep that in mind though don’t know when that will be. And the six weeks that you’re here… that is far too short.” He sighed, realizing that even if the boy showed interest that they would not have much time together anyway. He tried to hide his disappointment when the boy let go of his hand and put the bike close to his, stepping in with him and thought for a moment as he looked at the options “uh… pistachio?” he shrugged “can never go wrong with that “he smiled and looked at him “what about you?” he asked   
Loki was disappointed at being reminded of their short amount of time together, a sad smile gracing his lips “I know” he sighed “we will have to make the most of it then” he added, instantly bringing back that optimistic attitude, attempting to hide said disappointment. By ‘making the most of it’ Loki felt like he did not need to specify anything. Leaving cy’s mind to run wild. The Italian nodded at Cy’s ice cream option, remembering it for when he would order. “hmm… vanilla, you can never go wrong with vanilla either” he answered with a smile. Their turn came next, Loki ordered their ice creams and handed the other his once it was ready.  
The destination the brunette had in mind to go to next was beautiful. They had to go through the main square anyway to get to it so the other would not be missing out on seeing that either. Walking back out of the shop, Loki picked up his bike from the wall, the ice cream cone in the other hand. For once wanting to finish the dessert quickly so he could go back to holding hands with cy. “I think you’re going to like the next place, its bellissimo” he grinned, beginning to walk out of the market.


End file.
